You Against Me
by muttation
Summary: If you were any kind of man,and your sister got raped you would want revenge right? If your brother was accused of raping somebody and claims he didn't do it,you defend him right? Well,these two worlds collide when Eli meets Clare.
1. Chapter 1

**Such a long time. Well on with it then! **

**Note: I based this on a British book called 'You Against Me'. It was such a good book. OMG.**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.**

**Sadly D:**

_''__if your sister was hurt by any man,you would do anything to get revenge?_**  
><strong>_If your brother was accused of raping someone and said he didn't do it,you would defend him right?''_

''You have something in your teeth.''

Clare stumbles for her pocket mirror and a deep blush scorches her cheeks when she finds food in her teeth. Jake shoves him gloved hands into his pockets and stares straight ahead,along the road. Jake,her older brother. Jake,her older brother who is accused of raping Julia Goldsworthy.

Bullcrap.

''So,school is starting soon.'' Pause. Deep breath. ''Are you ready to face the tortures of high school..and boys?'' Jake nudges her suggestively with a cocked eyebrow and Clare's trademark blush appears once again.

''I'm not looking.'' says Clare shaking her head and she could see Jake doesn't believe her but chose not to push it. Jake was persistent,not stupid. Clare was sensitive when it came to males and he knew all to well not to bother her on the subject.

''Are you scared?'' She continues,more quietly this time. ''About the trial in a few weeks?'' Her nose is red of the cold weather and her hair is flowing on her but she can still see the grim look on his face. Something so alien to her,since he was the happiest one at home.

''No.'' Jake responds but his voice was shaking. After Julia Goldsworthy reported Jake Martin for raping her at a party he threw,their whole family had trouble staying normal. ''I didn't do it,so i'm pretty optimistic.'' Clare nodded but she was skeptical. What if he is thrown in jail? or worse,death sentence?

_That's stupid. _Thinks Clare, _He can't get a death sentence for that...or can he?_

They stop at their home door and Clare fumbles for her keys. Reaching for the lock,Clare sighs as she turns it slowly opening the door. She hates going home,sometimes her mother would be in crisis mode going crazy for the mini things.

Her mother rushed toward them cupping Clare's face with her hands. ''Oh my gosh,Clare are you okay? Were you mugged?'' Her mother inspects her body and Clare struggles to get out of her grip.

''No,we went for coffee.'' Clare responds annoyed. ''That's all mom.'' She let those words drip in the air before running toward her bedroom. Jake sighs and walks to the kitchen to retrieve a croissant left abandon on the table.

**x_x_x_x_x_x  
><strong>

Elijah Goldsworthy sits on the couch staring at his little sister,Julia. He gulps down his water waiting for her to speak but she doesn't budge. Instead, rocks herself back and forth sadly. ''Are you going to speak?'' Eli asked and Julia shook her head. Letting out a loud groan,he pushes himself up and sets the water bottle on the table. He gave up.

''Fine,so when the cops come and question you,all you're going to say is that he shoved his-'' Eli started and Julia stopped him.

''When they come and question me,I'll tell them'' Julia said,her words dripping with anger. ''As for now,leave me be. I don't want to relive it if its not necessary.'' She took her blanket and laid herself on the couch and began to close her eyes while Eli rolled his and walked up the stairs.

Banging on his mothers door,he groaned beckoning for her to wake up. Last night his mother came in drunk. An effect due to the accident with Julia. Since she reported him,mom has been on the wire. Like mysteriously vanishing from the house and not coming back till the next day,or coming home smelling like cigar's and beer. She hasn't been keeping up with her top priorities so he is the next on line.

Sadly.

''Mom wake up!'' Eli orders and walks to his room slipping on a pair of clean jeans and a black V-neck. He walked down stairs and kissed Julia's forehead. ''I'm going to get him for you Jules.'' He whispers and her eyes flutter open. ''He's going to regret the day he saw light.'' She shuffles a little and gives him a small smile.

''You don't have any guyliner on.'' She said.

''Yeah,maybelline finishes quick.'' He joked and walked to the door taking his leather jacket from the coat rack. The air indulges in the sound of the wind flowing and Eli breathes deeply. He glances at his texts and sees he received one from his girlfriend, Imogen.

_From Imogen;_

_Hey babe,where are you?_

He sighs and decides to text back just to humor Imogen.

_To Imogen;_

_Im going to the ravine. Wanna join?_

Minutes passed and he finally felt his phone buzz as he walked to the bus.

_From Imogen;_

_Sure! Meet cha' at the ravine._

He sits in the back and leans on the frame scrolling through his contacts. Half of them he didn't talk to much,and the other half was always busy.

_Jenna._

_Imogen._

_Fiona._

_Adam._

_Fitz._

_Drew._

_K.C._

_Bianca._

He sighs nodding his head in shame. When the bus comes to a sudden stop,he hops of the bus proud that he didn't pay,sneaking in from the back. He starts walking the empty streets before turning the corner and hopping a fence to be greeting by green grass and vandalized property. Imogen was leaning on an old van covered in graffiti and when she spots him she pushes herself off and grins.

''Thought you'd never come.'' She whispered seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. His hands linger for a second before being placed on her waist.

''Yeah well im here.'' He remarks casually and she frowns. He sighs and shakes his head. ''Sorry,rough day. Work and shit.'' He lies. Imogen thinks all this time he has been working,but really he was just taking care of tragedy stricken Julia. Someone Imogen heard of,but never met. Imogen pouts and steals a kiss from him,going from a normal kiss to want and filled with lust. Imogen directs him to the back of the van and he hovers over her.

''I've missed you so much'' She whispered and he nods. He couldn't say the same to her,their relationship was almost like a loan. He gave her sex,she gave him money to take care of his family.

Basically,he was a prostitute.

After,he rubs her arm softly and she sighs. Turning her head she gives him a peck on the cheek and sits up. ''You've been distant.'' Imogen whispers. ''Am I doing something wrong?'' Eli gulps and shakes his head knowing if he talks she would see right through him. Guess that was one of the perks of being a liar herself.

''Are you sure?'' She asked reaching for his boxers and he shoves her off softly. ''See? You would always be up for handjobs.''

He winces and slips on his shirt. ''I gotta go.'' He states and Imogen wants to intervene but he was already getting out the van before she can open her mouth.

''Eli,can I get a kiss?'' She asked but he was already walking away. She called him but he ignored her and her cry's die out completely when he hopped over the fence.

He didn't want to live like this anymore.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

''She is such an ignorant bitch.'' Alli says shoving a french fry in her mouth. ''Why would she accuse Jake-of all people- of raping her?'' Clare shrugs in response munching on her sandwich. The Dot was quiet almost empty and this baffled Clare. Since this was the biggest hangout spot for Degrassi students. Clare slips off her jacket and lets it fall on her chair while Alli texts Drew,her new boyfriend.

''She just wants attention,that whore.'' Alli says.

''Aren't you dating that guy that's best friends with her brother?'' Clare said and it took Alli to process what she said and she nodded. Alli just waved it off like a fly and Clare cocks an eyebrow.

''Not like I actually say anything in front of them,I just smile and nod.'' Alli giggles and Clare rolls her eyes. While Alli texts away,Clare stares at her half eaten food and felt uncomfortable finishing it. Alli was eating a salad and compared to her,Clare was a whale. She didn't unde-

''OMG,Clare!'' All says slightly shocked. Clare leans forward. ''Drew and her brother is going to meet up with us!'' Alli frowns.

''When?'' Clare starts packing her purse.

''Um,right now.''Alli points to the two guys walking in and Clare's eyes widen.

Eli Goldsworthy.

* * *

><p><strong>It was pretty bad for a comeback but it will get better...and longer!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't know it was good enough to get reviews. My email was filled with people adding this story to their favorites. Thank You!**

* * *

><p><em>''Swinging in the backyard<em>  
><em> Pull up in your fast car<em>  
><em> Whistling my name<em>''

- **Lana Del Ray**

_Videogames_

Eli looked up from his phone and saw Alli with..Edwards? From the corner of his eyes he sees Drew gaping at them. Part of Eli wanted to punch Drew for making him come with him.

_Come on! _Drew had told him. _She told me she brought a hot friend._

Don't get him wrong,Clare Edwards was beautiful but not his type. On top of that, her brother raped his sister. He was supposed to hate her,right? They started to walk to the table and every time she got closer he wanted to throw up and die. Her eyes glistened with a type of guilt,something he didn't understand. Her brown shoulder length curls were slightly messed up as if tampered with and her cheeks were red.

She pursed her lips when he sat down.

''Um'' Drew started. ''Didn't know _she _was gonna be here.'' His voice dripping with a sort of rudeness. Clare shuffled uncomfortably and gripped on her purse protectively.

''I'm not gonna steal it.'' Eli rolled his eyes. He heard about the rumors,where he robbed a bank and broke into an old ladies house and stole her savings. He thought it was ridiculous that someone would start such a stupid rumor. They could have at least made it believable. Well they succeeded because Clare looked as if she was so close to dial 911 and spraying him with pepper spray.

''No I just-'' She blushed. ''Never mind.'' She rested her head on her hand and looked around biting her lip. Eli gulped at the sight.

_Keep it in your pants Eli! _He could almost hear Julia. _She's the bad guy,remember?_

He made a note to kill Drew when they are done with this whole thing. Alli smiled at something Drew must've said and Eli groaned leaning back on his chair. Clare glanced at him awkwardly and he cocked an eyebrow.

''Am I amusing to you?'' He asked with a mixed expression. Along the lines of,annoyed and humorous. She shook her head quickly. She was shaking. Why was she shaking? ''Good.'' He muttered and she sighed standing up.

''Im going to the..washroom.'' She made a weird face before turning on her heel and walking to the bathroom. When she was out of sight Eli leaned over to Alli making an annoyed face.

''Washroom? Really?'' Eli asked and Drew snorted. Alli sighed in response with a careless shrug.

''Clare is..,what's the word,ah..proper.'' Alli explained turning around to see if Clare was in any length earshot. Turning back she made a face. ''You need to give her a chance,this whole situation is really getting to her.'' She said air quoting the situation part and Eli raised an eyebrow.

He didn't believe a word. Fuck,she wasn't the one who was raped,so why does she have to be that much affected?Yes it affected Eli,but he was still the same person who he was a few weeks ago.

Well,slightly different. A few weeks ago he didn't have the intention to kill Jake,something he will achieve.

After a few seconds,Clare walked out breathing in and instead of sitting down she took her coat. ''Where are you going?'' Alli asked quickly ready to attack.

Clare sighed. ''Jake is calling me,he wants me home'' She responded. ''He um..wants to talk about..um'' She gave Alli a look and Alli nodded in response. Drew huffed and Clare walked out without another word.

Eli sat there confused.

He just thought of the best idea he could get.

After they finished they walked out and Eli held up a piece of paper of a set of numbers and Drew's eyes widen.

''Clare Edwards number?'' Drew asked snatching it and staring at it in awe as if it was gold. ''How did you get this shit?''

''When Alli and you went to order something I got to her purse,copied the number and..yeah.'' He said feeling proud of himself. ''I noticed she didn't have a pass code so I took the opportunity.''

''Why?'' Drew asked confused. Eli knew why,it wasn't common for him to take a number from someone related to Jake but his idea was full proof. ''You guy's don't..fit.''

''Huh?'' Eli asked stopping dead in his tracks. ''Why?''

''Um three reasons.'' Drew put three fingers up. ''1) She is Clare fucking Edwards,rich,high class and fucking hot.'' Drew continued with an annoyed look on his face. ''2) It's obvious she doesn't have any attraction to you whatsoever (Eli frowned at that)..and 3)Her brother raped Julia.''

''..So?''

''Am I the only one who sees the mockery in this?'' Drew yelled obviously hopeless. Eli laughed and shook his head lowering his eyes. He opens the car door and slides in starting the engine,Drew stood there his arms crossed obviously wanting an answer.

''Look here's the plan,I get her to like me,I get alittle dirty secrets about Martin,make him _admit_ he raped Julia to the public and then I destroy him-physically and mentally.'' Eli explained and Drew finally stepped in the car grinning.

''Blackmail?'' Drew said. ''Isn't that illegal?'' He raised his eyebrows slightly unsure and Eli started driving out the parking lot

''Yeah but-'' Eli said smiling deviously. His eyes stayed on the road but from the corner he can see Drew contemplating the whole situation. ''Are you in or not?''

Eli waited

and waited

and waited.

''Yeah'' Drew finally said and gave him a slight nudge and they exchanged looks.

They're gonna need backup.

**''x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Clare stepped into her three story house and Jake rushed over to her. Jumping alittle she put her hands up. ''I'm innocent!'' She jokes and Jake grins,a big grin actually and Clare was baffled at this. He hasn't smiled like that in weeks. It was refreshing,it made Clare's skin tingle.

''Guess what?'' Jake asking gripping onto her arms tightly. Clare winced but let it go,he seemed happy she wanted it to last. Wanted to feel his happiness.

''Julia Whoresworthy finally admitted to lying?'' Clare said with the same enthusiasm but her's was sarcastic. Jake sighed but tightened his gripped and Clare squealed quietly.

''Sadly,no''He responded and Clare rolled her eyes. ''But, Mom got the best lawyer for the case.'' His smile grew wider.

''So?'' She responded shoving him off. ''Aren't they all the same?''

''Clare,please.''

She tried to smile but it couldn't form on her face. Knowing he still had a chance of going to jail,it made her heart shatter. He was the only one,the only one who would listen and give her all his love. She didn't want to show it,it made her look weak.

_Don't ever get weak Clare! _Jake told her when she was 10 when she was bullied by a few girls after school. _Stand up for yourself! No matter how many people hate you,its worth it.._

Jake stepped back and nodded. ''Im going to meet some friends,'' He said patting her head. ''Love ya.'' He took his coat from the hanger beside him and passed her,his scent lingering in the air. Before leaving the door he turned to her. ''Get ready before 9,mom is throwing this huge bash for me tonight'' He shrugged and walked out the door.

She sighed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

9:36.

Eli sighed deeply as he put his best shirt and tie. Fixing himself he turned to Drew who was grinning at him. ''Are you sure crashing this party helps?'' Eli asked partly regretting everything. ''Aren't they gonna find out?''

''Nah,its gonna be crowded.'' Drew stared at himself in the full body mirror. ''They won't even take another look at us.''

''And anyway they invited almost everyone in town.'' His other friend,Adam pushed himself off the wall and shook his hair before putting on his black beanie on,every color for every outfit.

Eli shrugged taking another glance at him. He saw a stranger in his eyes,which had black circles around him and his lips chapped. ''I don't kno-''

''Dude.'' Drew said and Eli nodded knowing he had to do it.

''Fine,but if we get caught im throwing you guys under the bus,kay?'' Eli said pointing at them and Adam nodded.

''Fair enough.''

The house was crowded,there was a bar in the back porch and of coarse they had their own bartenders tending it. Eli looked around hoping he won't bump into one of the Martin's/Edwards. A familiar song came on and he almost barfed.

''_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!'' _Adam sang laughing a bit and Eli rolled his blazing green eyes.

''These pop songs are making me sick.'' He mutters grimly and Adam parts him on the shoulder shrugging a bit.

''Hey,that's what makes the money.'' Adam responded and they quickly parted ways Adam trying to find Jake and Eli trying to find Clare.

He saw a small feminine figure sitting on the sidewalk away from the house and he soon realized it was Clare.

_Be smooth Eli. _He told himself nervously. _The plan must wor__k_.

He slowly walked toward her part of him wanting to turn around and run. It was too late since Clare turner her head and almost gasped at the sight.

''Hey'' He muttered awkwardly and sat beside her. He pretended not to notice her moving the other direction.

This was gonna be hard.

* * *

><p>eh. im not very proud of it since I did this when I was doing homework but yeah..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>''Tonight,we are young. So lets set the world on fire,<em>

_we can burn brighter then the sun.''_

_- Fun._

_**We Are Young**_

Eli contemplates on what to say next but his mind was lost. Her vanilla scent hypnotized him momentarily and her eyes glistened under the bright light of the sun. He never noticed her soft vanilla skin and how pink and plump her lips were.

''Why are you talking to me?'' She asked suddenly and Eli blinked. She fiddled with her thumbs waiting for his answer and Eli opened his mouth to speak,no sound coming out. He couldn't tell her his real motives, _hey im only talking to you so I can destroy your brother!_

''I-um..'' He started and she breathed in. ''I'm an open person.'' He grinned proud at his easy excuse.

''oh.'' Was all that slipped from her mouth. The awkward tension in the air made Eli's skin shiver and he leaned on his hands. ''How were you invited?'' She asked.

''Why are you interrogating me?'' He said and realized he sounded rude when she jumped. ''Sorry,I snuck in.'' He said and with his eyes he pleaded her not to tell and she nodded staring at the waters far from them.

''You see that?'' She pointed to the water far from them. ''That water is really salty.'' She said. ''No one goes in it.''

He nodded and laughed alittle. ''What?'' She said turning her head at him. ''It's true.''

''Yeah,but your giving me these random facts.'' He said. ''Isn't it kinda weird you're talking to me?'' He shuffled uncomfortably when he head drunken screams coming from the house.

''I'm not Jake.''

He nodded and his mouth turned into a small 'o' before recovering himself. Clare's tone was cold but a small hint of humor struck him. She leaned back and flattened her dress from wrinkles. He gulped and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Clare turned her head staring at him retrieve his phone.

_We found Jake, _Drew texted. _He doesn't know Adam and I so he thinks were nice. Ha!_

Eli grinned and Clare stared at his phone.

**X-X-X-X**

Although Clare couldn't read Eli's phone,she assumed it was someone,maybe his girlfriend. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the guy next to her. He was masculine and his shaggy black hair partly covered his eyes. His white teeth almost blinded her and his green eyes filled with mixed emotions only he could figure out. It was something so intriguing she couldn't stop staring at him. His eyes averted from his phone to her and the deep blush that was always against her appeared on her snow white cheeks.

''I need to go.'' He said and he stood up.

''Oh.'' Eli helped Clare up and she brushed herself off.

''I wanna get to know you.'' He states and he turns red.

She hesitates, _What would Jake do? _

Although she knew it was wrong,she gave him her number and he started backing away bumping into a few people along the way,she sits back down on the asphalt staring at the passing cars as he walks into the house. Soon after,Jake sits beside her patting her head.

''Who was that?'' He asked looking at the house and she shrugs.

''Just a guy.'' She lied and she knew he wasn't just a guy,he was Eli Goldsworthy. The guy she was supposed to hate but instead she felt content,okay with him being near her. If Jake found out,he would have a heart attack and die.

''Ooh.'' He said suggestively and she rolled her eyes at him.

''It's not like that Jake.'' She said nudging him slightly. ''We _just _met,I'm not that easy.'' She explains and Jake shrugs laughing a bit in response.

''For a second I thought that was Goldsworthy'' Jake responded and Clare was tense. ''You know,with the black hai-''

''Yeah,I know.'' She responded timidly and Jake nods,disgusted.

''Eh,the Goldsworthy family makes me ill.'' Jake said clutching on his stomach. ''God,how can such people make up a lie like that?''

Clare nodded thinking about the time when Julia first reported Jake. The cops banging on their door at 6 in the morning,interviewing them one at a time. Then they were face to face with the Goldsworthy family at the station. When they finished,they went to the parking lot and..

Hell broke lose.

Jake and Eli started to fight,while Clare was in the background yelling at them to stop. Julia was arguing with Clare's mother and her father yelling at Julia's mother for lying and all that. Clare was in under stress and on top of that,it was her time of the month.

_Im gonna kill you Goldsworthy!_

Clare shuddered at the thought and Jake sighed letting his shoulders fall. ''They are gonna get it. I just want them to leave.''

_Leave Clare,we're just having some fun._

Clare gave him an odd look and he stared at her in confusion. The odd thing appearing in her head was distant,she tried to cling to the memory but it was no use.

Just a mind trick.

After the party Clare snuggled herself on her bed and watched tv. She wasn't tired,but her eyes were tempted to close and she yawned from time to time. Jake poked his head and smiled when he realized she was awake.

''Goodnight darling.'' He whispered. ''I'm going to sleep.'' He walked over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking out the room.

**x-x-x-x-x**

''Hey.'' Eli said as he walked in the house the next morning and saw Julia staring at the tv blankly. Her eyes wandered but she didn't respond. ''Julia?'' She gnaws on her lips bored of what she was watching. After a second,she stares at Eli.

''Hi.'' She says simply then returns to her viewing of the tv. Julia hasn't been going to school,so her staying at home all day on the couch worried him. She wasn't talking to anybody,she never left the house and she refused to eat.

''I brought some sandwiches want so-''

''no.''

He cocks an eyebrow and sets the bag on the coffee table. ''Okay,'' He shrugs. ''I got turkey though.'' He smiles at her and she just grunts.

''Eli I don't have time for this.'' Julia explains covering herself completely with the blanket. Annoyed,he shrugs and takes a bite of his sandwhich,letting the flavors explore his mouth.

''Fine.'' He replied,his mouth full. ''I always knew you were stubborn.''

''How does that have anything to do with this?''

''W-''

''Oh what a day.'' His mother says walking down the stairs with droopy eyes and messed up hair. Eli sighs as he hands her a sandwhich,ham and cheese.

''Finally,you got out of that room.''

His mom waved her arm around dramatically and sighed. ''I'm gonna go take a shower,im gonna meet up with Harry Willson.'' She says and stares at her chipped nails. ''You know him,right?''

''Why are you still with him?'' Julia asked her eyes widening in the process. ''He's a _lunatic._''

''He's a friend.'' She responded. ''And don't talk about him like that,he owns a car dealership.'' She muttered and walked up the stairs slowly,almost stumbling. Eli sighs and stares at his phone. Scrolling through his contacts,he saw Clare's number,twice. One she put it in herself,and one he basically stole. Julia leans over to see but he puts the phone close to his chest.

''Nosy much?'' He says and she shrugs.

He ran to his room and dialed her number quickly.

''Hello?'' She asked. ''Eli?''

''Yeah.'' He was almost whispering.

''Still wanna get to know me?''

* * *

><p><strong>My writing was off today,I got back from church and I was tired. Um I forced myself,so I dragged it out (sorry!) I will try to be better but bear with me.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS. The reviews seriously make me happy. **

**Anyway, This story might just have 18 chapters along with my other story.**

**NOTE: THE DEGRASSI COMMUNITY PAGE IS LIKE DEGRASSI WIKI.**

**LOL I didn't realize that till the end.  
><strong>

**;]  
><strong>

**Blerp. I (sadly) do not own Degrassi.**

_''You're a pretty little flower,_

_I'm a busy little bee._

_Honey that's all you need to see.''_

- _The All American Rejects_

**Beekeeper's Daughter.**

Five hours.

Five hours it took to have Clare already think of Eli in her everyday life. Five hours of talking and sharing things they wont ever tell their families. Clare sighed as she leaned back in her chair face flushed with regret.

''God,what am I doing?'' She says slamming her face in her hands. ''This is so wrong!''

Alli snorts as she continues to paint her nails a sea green. ''You have a small crush on Julia Goldsworthy's brother.'' She responds which makes Clare squirm. ''So what?'' Clare looked up at Alli in horror. How can Alli be so nonchalant about this? It's madness!

''He's supposed to hate me.'' Clare responds. ''And I don't like him!'' She feels slightly offended by this claim but Alli just rolls her eyes before closing the polish tight around the palm of her hand. Getting up from Clare's bed,she laughs alittle and sets the polish down before placing her hands on her hips and staring at the blue eyed girl.

''You seriously need a wake up call.'' Alli states and Clare cocks an eyebrow. ''Can't you see its normal to have a crush?''

Alli mutters words under her breath and takes the laptop that was left on the desk. ''Lets see the Degrassi Community page. Shall we?'' Clare slowly sits beside her on the bed and stares at the screen blankly. ''Every student has a profile of their own with the basic stuff like gender,month-''

''Yes I know.'' Clare says. ''Go on.''

''So lets see Eli's.'' Alli raises her eyebrows in excitement and searches his name.

''Wait-'' Clare said. ''He graduated high school.''

''-but he went to Degrassi once before.'' Alli smiled deviously. ''So lets see it.'' Clare shrugged and nodded before Alli searched up his name before clicking on the appropriate link,

_ELIJAH RAY GOLDSWORTHY _

_AGE: 16._

_DOB: MARCH 17_

_SEX: M_

_SO: STRAIGHT  
><em>

_FEAT.: BLACK HAIR,GREEN EYES._ _5'3._

_CLASS: GRADE 9. CLASS B._

''They really need to update this.'' Alli said. ''He's like 18 already.''

''Yeah.'' Clare frowned. ''And im 16,it's wrong for him and I-''

''Shh.''

She clicked on a link and a picture of a smiling Julia popped up. With a groan,Clare looked at the page in disgust.

_JULIA MAY GOLDSWORTHY _

''Isn't it weird that their middle names rhyme?'' Alli snorts. ''That is so cheesy.''

_JULIA MAY GOLDSWORTHY_

_AGE: 15_

_DOB: OCTOBER 23_

_SEX: F_

_SO: STRAIGHT  
><em>

_FEAT.: LONG BLACK HAIR. BROWN EYES.4'8._

_CLASS: GRADE 9. CLASS A._

''Atleast its updated.'' Alli said. ''Well,you know.''

Clare rolled her eyes and watched as Alli clicked another link.

''Really?'' Clare pointed at the screen.

_ANDREW 'DREW' TORRES._

_AGE: 17_

_DOB: APRIL 16_

_SEX: M_

_SO: STRAIGHT_

_FEAT.: SHORT BROWN HAIR. BROWN EYES. 5'6._

_CLASS: GRADE 10. CLASS A._

''Anyway,any other classmates?'' All asked.

''Hey whats that?''

''Message board.'' Alli stops. ''OMG.''

She clicked on Julia's link and scrolled down the comment board and laughed.

_'She is so totally gay.' _Alli read. ''Who would write this?'' She narrowed her eyes and snorted. ''Owen.''

_'I heard she was raped by lumberjack,Jake Martin.' _Clare read. '_He doesn't even go to school here!'_

''Wow.'' Clare said. ''Now that I read this,I wanna see **my **comments.''

They searched Clare and she sighed.

_CLARE DIANE EDWARDS._

_AGE: 16_

_DOB: MAY 25_

_SEX: F_

_SO: STRAIGHT_

_FEAT.: SHORT CURLY HAIR. BLUE EYES. 5'7_

_CLASS: GRADE 10. CLASS C._

Alli scrolled down the comments and gaped.

_'Slut!' _Alli read. _'Get out of Degrassi.'_

_'Tell you brother to go to hell!' _

_'DIE BITCH.'_

''Enough.'' Clare felt like vomiting. 'I got enough.'' Clare shook her head sadly and Alli frowned.

''Why are people so against me?''

**X-X-X-X**

2:30.

''Yeah,my cousin almost fell into the pond that day.'' Giggles the person on the other line and Eli smiles.

''Must've been exciting.''

The girl sighs and pauses and he can hear her slow breathing. ''Is your middle name Ray?''

Eli felt a blush tug on his face and he was grateful she couldn't see him. ''Yeah. How do you know?''

''Research.''

Eli leaned on the wall and snorted which made her laugh. ''Research?''

''Yeah. You know Google,Bing,the Degrassi Community page.'' She trailed off quickly and he gapes.

''I'm still on that site?'' He laughs and has the urge to search himself up. ''Years.''

''It's not updated though.'' She responds slightly annoyed. ''It's like a yearbook ya know?''

He glances at the clock. ''It's 2:34.'' He states. ''We should call it a night,you have school tomorrow.'' He snorts and she groans.

''I'm not a kid.''

''Well to me you are.'' He responds. ''I'm the adult here.'' He can hear muffling in the background but chooses to ignore it. ''Goodnight Clare.''

''Night.''

He hung up the phone and set it on the desk beside him slowly. He leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes before laying on his bed and drifting off to a deep sleep.

To be greeted by a dream with the girl he just finished talking to.

* * *

><p><em>Meh. Filler. or whatever.<em>

_I HAVE A NEW STORY IDEA._

**Clare Edwards hates Julia Rose.** **Everyone in the dorms know this. When Clare lashes out and goes to far on Julia, she feel pretty proud. Up until Julia is brutally murdered in her dorm which has all eyes on Clare. What can she possibly do? Especially when Eli gets into the middle of this...**

_**should i post the story: now or wait till both of my current stories are done?**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor All American Rejects.**

**OMG IM WATCHING HUNGER GAMES TOMORROW.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>''What do you see? You don't see me.''<em>

''My head is killing me.''

Eli groaned as Drew took a deep swig of his beer before popping his lips together. He leaned his head on the wall staring at Eli while Adam,on the other side, struggled to untangle his headphone wires. Looking over at his small friend,Eli snorted before reaching out to take the headphones.

''Need help?'' He said with a slight smirk but it quickly faded when he felt a pang of pain cruising through his head. ''Ugh.'' He groaned and it was Adam's turn to snort at his friend in obvious pain.

''Right now,you need help.'' He shook his head while shoving it in his bag before sighing deeply. ''So how is your plan with Clare going?'' Drew narrowed his eyes at Eli and Eli felt his throat swell up. He couldn't tell him,they would freak and run to Julia. He needed to be shut about it.

''Oh nothing,-''

''She hasn't given one detail yet?'' Adam slapped his hand on his leg in annoyance. ''We can't wait forever,ya' know?'' He shook his head and Eli sat up still feeling the pain circulating through his skull.

''She needs tim-''

Drew leaned near Eli poking him in the chest,almost threatening him.

''Dude,are you falling for that chick?'' He looked at Eli straight in the eye and Eli shook his head furiously mentally slapped himself. _Fucking crap. _Eli thought to himself and he breathed in.

''I can't rush into things,'' He started and Drew leaned back with a softer expression. ''Trust me on this.'' Adam shrugged and glanced at his book bag sadly. Eli chuckled and leaned across the bed to retrieve it and started to untie his headphones,pretending to concentrate,but really he just didn't want to look at either of them in the eye,especially while he talked.

''It was hilarious.''

K.C Guthrie mused as he played with his french fries and Clare nodded unenthusiastically,another date set up by her parents. She didn't have any idea why they chose K.C,he keyed a teacher's car! He glanced at Clare who's head was on her hand sighing sadly.

''Anyway,did anyone tell you that you have pretty eyes?'' He said smiling slightly and Clare grinned in response. She didn't want to be in the situation but she could atleast try.

''No,actually.'' She responded taking a bite of her burger and K.C looked astonished. _God what a fake. _Clare thought and felt like running away.

''No?'' He responded. ''Wow,never expected it.''

''Well-'' She started but the sounds of the door ringing interrupted her and as curious as she was,she turned around to see who it was (so far she did this 6 times) just in case it was someone who can help her escape it.

''Jake!'' She squealed and stood up quickly before giving him a side look. Jake nodded and coughed ready for her acting skills to develop.

''Oh no.'' He said blankly. ''Mom's having a stroke,lets go!'' He continued awkwardly still staring at K.C and he gave Jake a confused look.

''Why would you be here then?'' K.C crossed his arms but Clare was already getting her bags.

''Bye.'' She said and ran out the door.

''God you saved me.'' Clare laughed clutching on her bag and Jake grinned.

''You owe me.'' He started. ''I wanted a cappuccino.'' He chuckled and she shrugged which led him to fake hurt. They laughed and Clare stared at her feet before looking back up. The trial was in two weeks and Clare was feeling nervous. What if it fails? Everything he did,looking in the mirror practicing his best innocent voice. Clare didn't want his innocence to go to waste.

''Have you heard of Julia Goldsworthy?'' Clare said and Jake groaned.

''God,that slut? No.'' Jake put his hands up in defeat. ''I'm happy too.''

''Don't you think it's weird she framed you?'' Clare asked and she saw Jake turning pale. ''Out of a sudden,she must have a reason.''

''She liked me,I rejected her.'' Jake said coldly and Clare was baffled at this. He turned to her with dark eyes. ''Done. Don't look so into this,Clare. It's not your fight.'' She was at loss. Why was he acting so darkly about this subject?

_NO! Stop please!_

Clare felt her heart beat quicken but she ignored the thought. It was a black memory,a hole filling her head. She looked at her feat as she walked until bumping into a hard chest. ''Sorry.'' She gasped and looked up to see Eli,Drew and Adam. From the corner of her eye,she could see Jake stiffen. She knew Eli wouldn't start anything,they were friends... and Adam,not so much.

''Hi Clare.'' Eli muttered shoving his hands in his pockets. Jake snarled and Drew laughed.

''Oh lookie,Clare Edwards and Jake Martin.'' Drew bit his lip. ''Such a nice _pair.''_ Drew said coldly and Clare started to feel scared. They wouldn't hit a girl right? She felt a pair of eyes on her and glanced at the smallest,Adam who was eying her. What surprised her the most was that no sign of anger or hatred showed in his eyes.

But approval and acceptance.

She scrunched her eyebrows but a groan from Eli caused her to look at him and he was slightly pale. She looked over his shoulder and saw that Jake was already walking away. Huh? She looked at the three boys (who were staring at her intently,maybe waiting for her to follow Jake) and gulped before pushing passed them quickly and running to Jake who was already across the street.

''Jake!'' She called but he continued to walk. She couldn't keep up,and he disappeared in a corner. She walked over and saw the darkness overhead. Should she? Jake was a man,but she was a vulnerable girl.

''Need a ride?'' She turned her head to see K.C in his mustang already opening the door. She sighed and looked around before getting in the car quickly. ''I can sense liars.'' She heard K.C say and felt chills run through her spine.

''Sorry.'' She mumbled in response and he closed the door before driving away.

''Mom!'' Clare yelled and walked to the kitchen. Two men were sitting with Jake and they all looked at her in unison. ''Who-?''

''Clare,this is officer Lewis.'' Jake pointed to a tanned man with stubble and his muscles popped through his uniform. ''He recently questioned _Julia.'' _Jake said knowingly and Clare nodded before heading upstairs. She plopped on her bed and sighed staring at the ceiling. She wondered what Jake had in his room,it was always closed and he refused to let her in. Jake was downstairs..

His walls were blue and his bed was messy. His computer desk was thrashed with textbooks and loose notebook paper. She looked around grazing her finger on every object,letting the texture permanently plant on her pale skin. She then sat on his bed and felt a weird feel on her bottom. Standing up,she saw nothing but sheets and a few papers hanging from under his mattress. She slowly held it up with one hand and searched through the books and papers in another. She glanced at a pink fabric and almost screamed in disgust when she realized it was a girl's underwear,_no thong._

''Ew.'' She said to herself and took a pencil from his desk and used the tip to pick it up. She felt like she was on _room raiders. _She scanned it and knew it wasn't hers or mom's. _Thank God,that would have been creepy. _She made a face;no girl was brought into the house. Well the party,yes.

She shrugged and placed it back before letting the mattress down and walking back to her room grabbing her book and read.

Eli bit his lip as Imogen frowned at him. He hasn't talked to her for a while and he called her to see what she was doing. She ended up visiting him and he wanted to die. He didn't like when people visited.

''Hey.'' Imogen sat on the couch and looked around. ''I wanna meet Julia,where's she?''

''Um asleep.''

''Oh really?''

His palms were sweaty and he shook his head. If Imogen want's to be a jerk then so be it,but not in his house. His mother trudged down gleefully as she held a cup of coffee in her hand,her hair slightly messy. She smelled of beer and cigar's. Imogen shuffled uncomfortably and greeted her but Cece just snarled at her before stumbling to the kitchen.

''Sorry Imogen,my mom can be grumpy in the morning.'' He shrugged and Imogen nodded drumming her fingers on her leg.

''I-uh.''

''Hey.'' Eli looked up to see Julia with a blanket wrapped around her and her eyes bloodshot. ''I cried myself to sleep,once again.'' Julia rolled her eyes and sat beside Eli looking at Imogen from head to toe. ''Who's this?''

''Hi,im Imogen.''

''Ok.''

Eli's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to speak but the door rang. Cece almost sprinted to the door in nervousness. ''Those are the detective people.'' Cece whispered before fixing her hair.

''Huh?'' Imogen interjected and Eli stood up quickly.

''You should go.'' He stuttered and grabbed Imogen's hand and led her to he back door. ''Bye.'' He closed the door and he can see Imogen gaping from the window,but she walked away in his relief.

He turned his head and saw two men in uniform.

''We want to ask you a few more questions.'' He heard them say and he sighed.

Clare couldn't feel more scared than she is now.

If her theory was right,then she was lying to the cops the whole time.

Clare shoved her hands in her pocket as she exhaled deeply. Jake looked up at the sky grinning slightly. He leaned on the bench wrapping an arm around Clare tightly and she snuggled into him laughing a bit.

''What?''

''I was thinking about your party.'' She said rolling her eyes. ''Where it supposedly happened.'' She said referring to the alleged ''rape scandal.''

''Yeah.'' Jake responded shaking his head. ''Julia looked like such a slut.'' He sucked his teeth. ''A mini skirt and a pink thong.'' Jake said and Clare almost stopped breathing.

''Wait,what?''

''A pink thong.'' He said laughing. ''You never saw a thong before?''

_Yeah actually I did,yesterday under your mattress!_

''Yeah,I just-'' She shook her head. _It's just a weird coincidence,many girls wear pink thongs!_ ''Nothing.''

Jake gave her a suspicious look before letting it go.


	6. Chapter 6

**I _reached_ 34 reviews. -PUT GIF OF TAMAKI (OHSHC) FREAKING OUT IN HAPPINESS HERE- Then again,14 chapter's left. -PUT GIF OF TAMAKI IN HIS EMO CORNER HERE- If you don't know what OHSHC is,it stands for Ouran High School Host Club. *swoon* Such...beautiful...anime..characters. Yes,I love anime and that's actually my favorite one..ACTUALLY I was watching it like an hour ago so yeah.. Yeah if you haven't seen it and you enjoy anime as much as I do,then watch it...leave the computer (unless it netflix..I recommend netflix) AND WATCH IT._ I wanted to actually make a one shot revolving around it...,so hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Clare paced around the room nervously as Alli opened the door walking into her room casually. Once Alli stepped in,Clare dashed to her side panting heavily in worry and despair. Her hope was lost,she felt like Jake had done something..something unforgivable and dirty. She didn't accuse or confront him though,she didn't have enough proof. Yes,she found an 'undergarment' under his bed that mirrored Julia's but it could have been anyone. Alli cocked an eyebrow as she wiggled out of Clare's tight grasp and plopped on the bed planting her hands on her crossed legs sighing tiredly.<p>

''Okay,so whats so big that it needed a '911 text'?'' Alli asked taking a pillow and laying her hands on it waiting for a reply from her best friend. Clare frowned as she stopped pacing and she faced Alli,he face pale. Alli gnawed on her lower lip impatiently. ''Hurry,I have an appointment at 6,and Drew's waiting for me.'' She glanced at the window hoping he was still in his car and Clare shook her head.

''That can wait.'' Clare responded and Alli gaped at her carelessness. ''I think..'' Pause. ''Jake is guilty.'' Her lips hung around the atmosphere as Alli tried to contemplate her words. She was shocked,it was obvious on her expression and Clare wiggled around worriedly. ''I-I have a feeling-''

''Do you have proof?'' Alli cut off,her tone cold. Alli always had a special relationship with Jake but the way she talked to Clare almost scared her. No matter what is was,Alli was understanding even when Clare told her she kissed her last boyfriend. All Alli did was smile and shrug saying she didn't care. Then why does sh+e care so much about this,about someone who isn't even related to her not even close to her? Clare opened her mouth but it quickly closed and Alli started to stand up fixing herself.

''Wait!'' Clare called and Alli looked up at her with cold,dark eyes. Clare was taken aback by her sudden cold behavior. Clare sighed and Alli crossed her arms. ''I found Julia's..um..underwear under his mattress,doesn't that tell you something?'' Alli rolled her eyes. ''Doesn't a light turn on in your head?'' Clare asked waving her hands and Alli shook her head reaching for the knob.

''You know Clare,out of all people-it had to be you that doubted him.'' Alli responded shaking her head in shame. ''Call me when you feel like you cooled down.'' Alli finally walked out the room and out the house leaving Clare to her thoughts.

_Clare go back to bed. We're just having some harmless fun._

Clare frowned at the distant memory and racked her head to escape the hole in the middle of it. Something was there,but it was like an empty void in her head. Sighing,she took her phone and dialed the only person that she felt would listen instead of judge.

The leaves rustled along with the wind as the cold air toyed with it lovingly. Her tights curls tickled her face as she walked the streets of Toronto. Pushing passed people,she walked in the club looking around aimlessly. On the phone he told her he worked as a bartender at a local club called _NIGHTS DESIRE. _Happy he got her on the list at the last minute,she got in quick and easy. That was good,she was underage and she didn't have an ID. She spotted him serving drinks to two bulgy men and she pushed her way to the tending station at the back where she saw him in a black V-neck sporting deep eyeliner,or that's what it looked like. It was pretty dark.

''Hey Eli.'' She said loudly distracting herself by staring at her nails. She can even feel him smirk as he shook a bottle in his hand and set it down slowly.

''Hi Clare'' He responded pouring the fluid in a cup and sliding it to the customer sitting a few feet away from here. ''So why'd you call me?'' He asked placing his hands on the counter and leaning on them,dangerously close to her face.

''You never told me you worked at a club.'' She looked around the room ignoring his question. He snorted and shook his head drumming his sharpie colored nails on the counter and shrugging.

''I just started working a few days ago.'' He said and chewed on his lower lip which Clare thought was..sexy. She tensed up and felt her insides boil as he chuckled. ''I didn't think this was a necessary aspect of my life.'' He took another bottle staring at the guy who had just walked beside Clare and ordered a martini. He poured the drink and Clare looked at his hands,he was a professional. He knew exactly how they liked it. The guy nodded a thank you before disappearing in the crowd and Eli looked back at her,smiling creepily.

''You want to try some?'' He asked taking a beer bottle and waving it in her face.

''I'll pass.'' She said and paused. ''Actually,pina colada would be nice.'' She nodded and he smirked about to start when she snorted.

''Virgin.''

He looked up at her and rolled his eyes before preparing the drink. ''Like you?'' He retorted and she gaped at him before thinking of a comeback. He glanced at her and chuckled before giving her the drink. Thinking of something good to say,she fingered the rim of the cup slowly and bit her lower lip. Watching this,Eli gulped and looked at his feet before looking back up at her,who was now gulping down the drink.

''Atleas-''

''Hey one beer.'' The young looking guy said and Eli snorted. He analyzed him carefully and shook his head.

''ID?'' He asked and the guy sighed looking through his wallet and pulling out a driver's took it still eying the man and he scanned it quickly,in amusement.

''25.'' Eli nodded slapping the card on his hand repeatedly and he set the drivers license down. Curious,Clare glanced at it squinting her eyes due to the the slight darkness. He gave him the beer and he walked away dancing to the new song that had erupted around the crowded and sweaty room.

''I didn't know 19 year old's can work at a bar.'' Clare shrugged and Eli cocked an eyebrow.

''I'm 20.'' He responded and her eyes widen.

''What?'' She asked and he nodded taking out an ID of his own sliding it before her. She looked at it,shocked. ''So that is really illegal.'' She muttered thinking about what Alli had said when they searched him up on the Degrassi Community page. Eli looked up at her and for a split second she can see him blushing,but the darkness went against her.

''Huh?'' He asked but he was smirking and Clare blushed also shaking her head. She gave him the ID back and breathed in deeply.

''Well since you're still in Degrassi.'' He stopped. ''I'm guessing you're 15?'' She nodded slowly and he laughed in response.

''What?''

''You're a..a baby!'' He laughed and she bit her lower lip. ''God,you're so young.'' Clare spun side to side on the bar stool and giggled.

''Well you're so old.'' She responded. ''You're a man.''

''I know.'' He said proudly and she reached over and shoved him.

''Shut up.'' She grinned.

* * *

><p>Clare had talked to him until his shift was over and they ended side by side toward his house. Clare honestly didn't know where they were walking but she didn't care. She was lost in their conversation and she enjoyed herself.<p>

''My favorite color?'' He said when she asked him and he looked at his attire and his nails. ''Black.'' He nodded making his answer official. ''Oh yea,.'' He said and looked at Clare,who was licking her ice cream staring at it intensely. ''You?''

''Purple.'' She didn't glance at him,but stared at her chocolate ice cream and Eli gave her a weird look. He looked at his vanilla ice cream and mirrored her. Realizing how quite its gotten,she stopped and turn to Eli who was staring at the ice cream and she rolled her eyes,pushing him lightly. She felt like she's known him forever,sadly that wasn't the case.

''Wanna sit?'' He said finally pointing to bench that stood in front of Eli's favorite comic store,he smiled as the breeze picked up.

Clare sat beside him feeling rebellious. She sat so close,she can smell his cologne and their arms brushed against each other at every sudden movement.

_He's 20 Clare. _She thought sadly. _You're 15. Its wrong beyond belief!_

''Tell me something about you,anything.'' Clare started throwing her ice cream in the nearest trash and Eli did the same. He shrugged staring at the sky and Clare looked at his features. His lopsided smirk,his shimmering green eyes. He looked only a year older than her,but sadly he was 5 years older. He then looked back at her and searched for something,quickly looking away Clare blushed.

_God Clare!_

''Well,I had sex at fifteen.'' He snorted and Clare gasped.

''Did it..hurt?'' She asked leaning in and his eyes widen and he fell into a fit of laughter and she frowned. She didn't understand. What was so funny?

''Do I look like a girl to you?'' He responded shaking his head and he tugged on his shirt uncomfortably,muttering curses under his minty breath. She shrugged and wanted to get more ice cream,regretting throwing it out. ''Anyway,you?''

''No.'' She said waving her hand dismissively. The act of doing that at such an early age gave her chills. ''Not now anyway.'' She shook her head and Eli nodded staring at her.

''How many boys have you kissed?'' He asked her and Clare noticed how blunt he seemed. She was at loss of words but she shrugged nervously.

''Like uh,4?'' She answered and her heart quickened when he leaned closer,his minty breath teasing her lips.

''5.'' He breathed and the warm sensation of lips jolted through hers as they collided together and Clare's insides dropped as he lead the fight against each other. He was to dominant,to hard. They were in a wave of movement as Clare deepened the kiss. She knew at some level this was wrong,this wasn't ethical. In another level,she didn't care. The sensation of his lips on hers sent a wave of shock travel through her blood warmed up and she felt the breeze of the wind dry her lips as Eli pulled away,his eyes still closed. She winced at the loss of contact and they stood silent for a second,it wasn't awkward no,it was a comfortable silence.

She was blissful.

* * *

><p>Eli walked into his house grinning. Although it was risky,<em>he freaking kissed Clare Edwards!<em>

He turned on the lights and was greeted by his mother,Julia and Drew. They looked agitated and Eli opened his mouth to ask why but Julia cut him off.

''_You jerk.''_ Julia snapped and Eli gave her a shocked look. _''Bitch.'' _She frowned at him. _''How could you?''_

Cece stopped Julia and she walked over to him raising her hand. Eli has never been slapped before,but now he knows why that's the first thing a girl does to defend herself. Eli held his cheek groaning in pain as he looked at them with a shocked face. What's going on?

Drew frowned. ''I told them about you and Clare.'' He started like he read his thoughts and Eli turned to face Drew. ''I saw you at the bench with her,I didn't want you to get caught up in her games.'' Drew looked down and Eli charged at him taking his by the collar.

''You motherf-''

''Elijah!'' His mother snapped and he turned around,not letting go of Drew's shirt. ''He's not the one who should be getting yelled at,you are!'' She screamed and Eli let go of Drew's shirt slowly before facing his sister,who now was getting teary.

''He kissed a fucking _slut.'' _Julia screeched. _''Clare Edwards is a nerdy slut!'' _Julia crossed her arms and Eli wanted to shut her up.

''And you?'' Eli retorted. ''You're the one who dressed like a slut to Jake's party! Maybe its your fault he raped you?'' Eli said and although he didn't believe in the faults of the girls when it came to rape,he said it. Loud and clear.

Julia gasped and started swinging her arms at Eli's chest aggressively but he held her wrist's. He didn't want to play these with them. He yanked her arms down and walked out taking his coat along with him.

He had an idea to where he was going.

* * *

><p><strong>They kissed. Yayyy.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the late update. (I have a story that im thinking of publishing! but that will be in like a month or two,most likely when I finish both my stories WOULD YA READ IT? ehh.). Enjoyy. I will be updating way more when spring breaks comes! ONE MORE DAY.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A knock on her balcony doors startled her as she started reading a new book she discovered in one of her brothers boxes. A low groan escaped her plump lips as she slowly closed her book marking the page and pushing herself off her comforter,who would be knocking on her window at 2:30 in the morning? At the sudden realization that it can be an intruder,she let out a small gasp involuntarily before retrieving an empty hairspray bottle from her drawer. Knowing it was useless,she took it anyway for safety purposes. Slowly shifting her legs to the glass balcony doors,she was grateful for having the curtains closed,another <em>clank <em>caused her to jump in her place before swinging the door open violently and looking around. No one. Starting to close it,a small yelp erupted around her.

''Clare!'' She heard someone say and she looked down to find Eli,waving his hands trying to signal her it was him. Eyes widening,she stumbled to climb down the balcony and down the tree beside it but one look at the low grounds made her panic in place. Her legs dangling in a branch she heard a loud chuckle come from below.

''The least you can do is help.'' She yelled after him suddenly making a mental note not to be loud since her sleeping parents were less than 20 feet away. She wiggled her legs jokingly before fear collided in her body. Gripping tightly,she dipped her head down watching Eli climb his way up causing the tree to swing under his weight. ''Eli..'' She started fear dripping in her low voice and Eli muttered a few words under his breath before sitting on the branch she was holding.

''I'm surprised you can hold on for so long.'' He stated helping her sit beside him and she put a hand over her heart it response.

''Any second longer and I would've fell.'' She responds and shakes her head slowly. ''Why are you here anyway?'' She asked and he feigned hurt. Laughing she put a hand in the air. ''Pardon me.''

Eli rolled his eyes and sighed. ''My parents know.'' Clare looked at him confused. ''About..us.''

''If there even is an us.'' Clare responded under her breath and although Eli was slightly hurt by the comment and he nodded masking his hurt. Clare looked at him realizing how rude it came out and she opened her mouth to speak but Eli stopped her.

''It's fine.'' He nodded. ''We really aren't even a label.''

She bit her lower lip and sighed at the possibility..and the consequence. Her brother supposedly raped his sister. He hates Jake,she hates Julia. Nothing is supposed to add up between them. Then again,its not like she hates Eli.

She stared at the 20 year old beside her before shaking back to reality. ''Eli can I ask you something?''

He nods.

''Like serious,you can't tell anyone.'' She gives him a death stare before he puts his hands up in defeat almost stumbling backwards. Slightly remembering they were on a branch Clare gasped before tugging on his sleeve. ''This piece of wood is going to break.'' She said worriedly and Eli smirked.

''To your balcony?'' He suggested and she nodded staring at the balcony beside them,a few feet away. ''Just jump across.'' He did as he said and Clare bit her lower lip. ''Clare its easy.'' He said and she yelped when she mirrored Eli and he chuckled shaking his head.

''Pu-''

''Shush.''

He sat on the edge leaning against the balcony fence and she sat beside him hugging her knees to her chest. ''Would it be manic to say that I kind of believe Julia?'' Eli's reaction wasn't what she expected because he stood up and cursed under his breath.

''This is actually super convenient.'' He laughs dryly. ''Since I was under the impression Julia was lying.'' He shakes his head violently and Clare stands up before him.

''Really?''

''uh yeah.'' He answers shooting her an odd look. Clare gnaws on her lower lip before catching her breath.

''I found her..uh..undergarments.'' She starts air quoting her last word. ''under his ma tress. It may be a coincidence but Jake-''

Eli shook his head. ''Guess its not.''

She stops and leans against the fence that partly prevented her from falling. As a little girl,she would climb on it to see if she would fall off. Guess she wasn't afraid of dying. She turns around to spot a dark figure near the bottom of the tree and Clare squints her eyes to find Jake's close friend,handing him something. Jake stares at it in shock but what looks like a box as actually a stack of photos,or so Clare assumed. Then,Jake stares at it with a small smile etched on they start to walk into her house.

A gasp escapes Clare's lips as her brain processes it.

''That's it.'' She mutters to herself and all her forgotten memories flow through her head endlessly.

_Clare's lips quiver as she looks out the window of her bedroom,Jake's hand as wrapped around Julia's waist his grip looking tight. He decided to have a party with some close friends and invited Julia,whom she thought was Clare's friend but actually the only words they spoke to each other was a hi and bye._ _After a minute of talking and drinking they all walk in the house. Sighing,Clare opens the door to her room just a little,big enough to watch what was going on down in the main foyer and in the steps before her. Greeted by Jake and Julia sitting at the top step (right in front of Clare's door) _ _drinking and talking. Clare was smart e__nough to know that Julia was underage,and wasn't allowed to drink,but she didn't want to pry. Jake then wrapped his arm around Julia's shoulder pulling her in,whispering incoherent words __in her ear. Whatever he said,Julia must have agreed because she nodded her head and started to stand before Jake pulled her back down beckoning her to drink more,and having a big liking for him and wanting to impress him greatly,Julia did as told. An hour later,Julia was stumbling and slurring her words like a drunk person..though Clare assumed she was one. Then out of a sudden Jake gripped her arm and dragged her to his room with two of his friends. One of which held a small camera grinning deviously. Curious,she walked out her room glancing at the dancing teens down the stairs and she paused for a few minutes. ''maybe their just hanging out.'' Clare thought and was about to go back to sleep but the possibilities were endless and Clare was naturally curious. Opening the door just a little she peaked through and saw a horrid scene. A black haired naked on the bed while Jake and his friends took pictures. Clare swung it open slightly disgusted by the smell in the room but ignored it completely. ''Guys let her go.'' She said and her eyes averted to Julia who was muttering something and her legs hung off the edge of the bed. ''Muh?'' Julia moaned and Jake laughed. ''Come on Clare,we're just having a little fun.'' Jake said and started to unbuckle his belt. ''If you wanna see whats next,then stay for the show!'' His friends laughed while taking more pictures and Clare frowned before closing the door quickly,immediately hearing sounds and hurried moans from Jake,but what she heard from Julia was a few ''stops'' and involuntary moans slip out of her mouth._ _Not wanting to believe it,Clare ran to her room locking the door swiftly and covering her head with the pillow._

''Are you okay?'' Eli said and his hand was now on her,rubbing her back comfortably. His touch gave her chills as she tried to contemplate the meaning to everything. ''You kind of blacked out.''

''That's it.'' She repeated and she looked at Eli with worried eyes.

''Jake raped Julia.''

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? Hate it? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it goes!**

* * *

><p>The wind blew against his face as he started to walk to his house. After what Clare had told him,about everything he lost control. So much,he almost punched Jake while he was asleep. He would have,if Clare didn't interrupt. After a long talk and a share of a few out of the blue kisses,he decided to go home and make sure for himself. What if Clare was just lying to humor him? Or if Julia's story is completely different from what Clare told him? He had no choice but to ask,and as he will.<p>

''Julia get up,'' He said as he shoved the keys in his pockets. Julia moaned sleepily as she made an attempt to ignore him by facing the wall,him staring at her back. Getting agitated he moved her harder and in response she groaned.

''What do you want?'' She muttered but the coldness in her voice was still audible.

''I wanna talk.''

''Your betrayal said enough.'' Julia attempts to turn but Eli snatches her pillow away making her head hit her mattress. In response,Julia winced and leaned on her elbow obviously annoyed by her brother's behavior. ''What do you want?''

''What happened,at the party that night?'' Eli whispered and Julia opens her mouth to speak but closes it quickly shaking her head. She sighs and sits up glancing around the room before planting her eyes on his broken face.

As she explained her side of the story,leaving holes at a few part and hesitating as if asking herself it was okay to tell him certain aspects,he pieced the two sides together and sighed in relief at how similar it was. Julia then shot him an odd look after realizing how sudden it became.

''Why?'' She asked fumbling with her thumbs and for a second he thought if it was safe to tell her. It was her business right? He then let out a breath and explained to Julia what Clare told him,which led to cold,shocked and annoyed reactions from his sister. ''I bet nerd girl is just saying that to get into your abnormally tight pants.'' Julia said with a roll of her eyes and Eli shot her a glare.

''If you must know,I like her.'' Eli explained in a low monotone voice while Julia just wrapped her pitch black hair with her finger. ''And I know this must be troubling,but its life and sadly,I don't control any of it.'' Eli put his hands up in defense as Julia narrowed her eyes to slits towards him and she shook her head.

''Whatever im going back to bed.'' She explained and took her pillow closing her eyes immediately.

''Goodnight.'' He mumbled and stood up wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans,before going to bed.

**x-x-x-x**

As he woke,the sound of his phone caused him to bolt out of bed and grab it quickly looking at the culprit. He cocked an eyebrow and bit his lower lip.

_Meet me at Little Miss Steaks in 10. DONT BE LATE. _

He quickly responded back not wasting any time and stared at the screen.

_Okay Clare,but you're paying._

He grinned and swung the sheets out from under him before walking to the bathroom taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. Ruffling with his hair,he made sure to apply a fair amount of eyeliner and he decided on his black 'abnormally tight' skinny jeans and his long sleeve black shirt with his grey vest. Slipping on his black combat boots he took a last look at himself before walking down the steps receiving another text. Although it wasn't from Clare.

It was from Adam.

_Dude,We haven't talked in a while._

Eli sighs before replying.

_Yeah,I know._

Not a minute past that he received another text and he stared at the mirror in the living room before bidding a small goodbye from Julia,who ignored him completely and continued to chow down on her breakfast. He sighed and looked at his black phone cocking an eyebrow at the text.

_Wanna hang out? Or are you still hanging with Edwards?_

_Actually yes._

_God you're obsessed._

_What are you talking about?_

_Im saying,you're obsessed with Clare Edwards. You haven't lasted a day without her,this all started out as a plan to destroy Jake. What happened bro?_

_I guess I changed._

_God._

Eli rolls his eyes as he enters Little Miss Steaks. _Text ya later. _He finally replies and scans the restaurant looking for the familiar auburn haired girl. He darts his eyes from left to right and he sighs confusingly continuing to look around.

''Ahem.'' He heard a soft voice behind him and he turned around to find Clare in front of him with her arms crossed. He smirks at her as she taps her foot onto the ground glancing at her wrist watch. ''You're late.'' She explains jokingly as she looks at the waitress and mouths 'two' before she directs them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. They sit down across from each other and stare at the menus in silence waiting for the other to speak first.

''You look pretty.'' He finally states but he doesn't look at her,and Clare looks up from her menu a blush appearing on her pale cheeks. He then looks up from the menu soaking in her appearance and he finally spots a small bruise on her left cheek. Clare notices this and rummages through her bag taking out her makeup,covering it up quickly but the attempt failed. ''What happened? Did something happen?'' He said worriedly and Clare shakes her head furiously.

''N-no.'' She stutters and he gives her a look. ''No really Eli,just...lets drop it.'' She sounded annoyed,so Eli decided to let it go and look back at the menu.

''This looks good.'' Eli says pointing at a picture of a plate of fries with baby back ribs and Clare moans in delight. A sound that makes Eli's breath hitch,ungrateful that his jeans were so tight. She bites her lower lip and for a second he was under the impression that she was doing it on purpose,his sexual frustration overpowering him.

''I think I might just get a salad.'' Clare shrugs closing the menu and Eli closes it as well.

''And make me look fat?'' He jokes and Clare giggles.

''Kind of.''

He rolls his eyes as the waitress approaches them and they order. After she leaves Eli looks back at her sighing,and in the back of his mind a question lingers. To afraid to ask,he starts to ramble aimlessly which causes Clare to laugh.

''Okay Eli.'' She says and she switches seats,so she was sitting beside him. Her sudden move causing Eli to cock an eyebrow at her,but she pretends nothing happened. Thanks to this,he gets a clear view of the forming bruise on her face. Unintentionally,he reaches over to touch it,which causes Clare to wince but she doesn't say anything as his thumb grazes her cheek and he shoots her a worried look. Clare smiles and leans up kissing him deeply which surprises him,but he waste no time kissing back. Clare quickly pulls away and grins at him proudly.

''I just did that so you can stop bothering me.'' Her smug face causes Eli to roll his eyes but he lifts his shoulders in a careless shrug.

''You still kissed me.'' He points out wrapping his arm around her and she plays with the salt smiling proudly. ''Now,what does this make us?'' He asked,a question that bothered him intensely the last few days. Clare opens the salt pouch and pours a little on the table toying with it. She finally looks up and an air of indifference surrounds them but soon removed by her joyful voice.

''Well what do you want us to be?'' She asked and the waitress comes with their food. She picks at it before taking a bite and letting the crunch echo around them. Eli shrugged taking a french fry and shoving it into his mouth.

''Well what we just did isn't what friends usually do,''

''Where are you getting at?''

''I wanna do this..without regulations.'' He said his mouth full and Clare laughs in response.

''Hmm.''

''Without a line to cross,you know?'' He explains and Clare nods.

''Okay.''

''Okay?'' He says slightly shocked by how easy it was.

''If you want us to be _together _you could've just said so.'' She shrugs nonchalantly and takes another bite of her salad and Eli just stares at her confused.

''Huh?''

''It's not like I was pushing you away,hell I was kissing you for crying out loud. Doesn't that give you the slightest idea?''

Eli smiles a little and Clare exhales deeply after sipping on her water. Eli sucks his teeth and bites into the juicy,barbeque covered meat lovingly savoring the taste. Clare stares at this and he shoots an odd look.

''Well you can at least offer some to your _girlfriend _you know.'' She jokes and Eli lets out a hoarse chuckle.

''Go ahead,_girlfriend_.''

**x-x-x-x**

A smile was etched across his face as the vivid memories of their time together crossed his mind and he plops on the couch sighing happily. Julia was deeply concentrated on a book and her eyes avert to his face. ''The trial is in four days.'' She states and his smile fades. ''I wanted to remind you,mom wants you to come.'' She shrugs setting the book down and Eli notices its his. ''Just for moral support.'' She shoots him a forced smile before surfing the channels in hope of something good on. Eli sighs leaning his head back and he puts his head in his hands.

''It went by so fast.'' He mutters and Julia shrugs.

''Maybe since you were wasting your precious time with Clare.'' Julia sets the remote down after decided on _That 70's Show. _The loud laugh track echos through the room as Eli tries to contemplate everything. He just got official with Clare,and in four days they might possibly have to face each other in court. He groaned and his mother trudged down the stairs tiredly holding her usual cup of coffee.

''I honestly think Jake is going to be proven guilty.''

''Why?'' Eli ask shuffling uncomfortably and Julia rolls her eyes. She then takes her book and lays it on her lap and her mothers walks over to them sitting beside Julia setting her coffee down.

''Well im going to tell the judges that Clare thinks he's guilty too,of coarse.''

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't my best but its 1:33 in the morning. har hardy har har. yay they're like together woot woot.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I enjoyed watching Imogeli together but in all honesty,they seem way better as good friends. SHE MADE HIM SMILE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD,ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT ''GO TO HELL'' SHIT,amazing. Should I continue Eating Us Alive? Hmm I feel like everyone lost interest..  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eli's eyes turn to a dark shade as he turns to Julia. A smirk that surprisingly mirrored Eli's was etched across her features as she stared at the page in full amusement. Annoyance invaded his body and he snatched the book from her hands and set it on the table furiously. ''Hey!'' She shot him a frown and he exhales deeply rubbing his temple. ''I was reading that!'' She groans and reaches to take it back but Eli's grabs her up to face him.<p>

''Why are you so freaking pissed off all of a sudden?'' She snaps and Eli sighs letting go of her wrist. ''I did nothing wrong.'' She lifts her shoulders in a shrug before gripping on the book and preparing herself to head upstairs but Eli's intentions were opposite,he pulled her to face him once again and she rolls her eyes in response.

''I told you what Clare told me because I felt like you needed to know.'' Eli explains and Julia mutters words under her breath. ''What I didn't know was that you were going to put it against this.'' He says and waves his hands around to prove his point and Julia gnaws on her lower lip glancing around the room.

''I want Jake behind bars.'' Julia said bluntly and she crossed her arms in annoyance. Eli nods in response but then shakes his head. ''Oh and if you get on my nerves,I will tell the cops your little illegal love with miss Clare Edwards.'' She said plopping herself on the couch and flips through the book trying to find her page as Eli stares at her.

''Wow.'' Eli mutters sardonically. ''You are such a sweet sister.'' He rolls his eyes and then decides going another turn. ''Just don't say anything about her and I,we're not even together.'' He lies and looks around avoiding her eyes and she scowls.

''Whatever Eli.'' She takes her bed sheet and flips it around her sighing sadly. ''I never wanted it to be like this,sometimes I feel like I should've never reported Jake.'' She frowns and her eyes glisten with fresh tears but Eli wasn't having it. He glares at her as he walks up the steps and closes the door behind me leaving her alone to her thoughts.

He scrolls through his contacts groaning in annoyance when he finds Drew's. The amount of betrayal had struck him and he deleted him off his contacts feeling a weight lift of his shoulders. A feeling of relief had given him chills that ran down his spine. He smiled to himself and realized he hasn't been smiling like before. Blame it on Julia.

He decides to call Adam,feeling guilty that he's cut him off. After three rings Adam squeaky voice comes from the other line. ''Hello?'' He mutters and Eli exhales.

''Hey.'' Eli responds and he can feel a grin appear on Adam's face. Eli pushes himself up and leans against the wall glancing around his darken walls. He sighs and toys with his feet.

''Oh hi Eli!'' Adam responds happily and he mutters something under his breath to someone who seemed to be with him.

''Am interrupting something?'' He asks and Adam responds with a small 'no'.

''Actually..''He pauses and breathes in deeply. ''Yes,can we talk later?''

''Ok..'' He gnaws on his lower lip and hangs up.

Looking through his contacts he decides to call Clare,who picked up on the first ring.

''Hi Eli.''She says coldly and her distance baffles him but he decides to ignore it. He plays with the zipper on his pants and he bites his lower lip.

''Um Hi..'' He responds and she sighs in slight annoyance. '' You seem distant.'' He mumbles and Clare stays silent.

''You seem like a huge liar right now.'' She deadpans and shocked,Eli eyes widen.

''What?''

''Drew told me.'' She starts and Eli opens his mouth to speak. ''Drew told me everything,every detail.'' She explains coldly and for a second,Eli forgets who Drew was. ''He told me that this was all an act,that you were only hanging out with me to get a toll out of Jake.'' She explains and Eli becomes suddenly angry at Drew and Clare.

''And you believe him?'' He snaps and Clare breathes in deeply.

''Well..is it true?'' It was barely a whisper.

''I-'' He paused and realized he needed to tell the truth. ''It started out that way and-''

''Wow'' She laughed and snorted sardonically. ''I'm such an idiot.''

''-But I started growing real feelings..''

''When,yesterday? Two minutes ago?'' She ranted and Eli sighed. He didn't want to hear this so the only way out was to hang up,and that's exactly what he did.

He didn't want to hear his faults right now.

**XXXX**

''I'm awesome!''

Adam nodded and pretend to be the audience cheering. Eli sighed leaning against the couch in defeat before glancing at his phone sadly. Clare hasn't called and he didn't have the guts to call her after he hung up on her in the middle of her rant. He sighed setting the control on the table.

''Aww are you still moping around because your girlfriend figured you out?'' Adam said still fawning over his win and Eli rolled his eyes staring at the ceiling. Adam realized his fault and sat beside Eli groaning. ''You're told old for her anyway.'' Adam said trying to make him feel better and Eli shook his head.

''Its not that..''

He starts and bites his lip.

Adam stares at him for a second before realizing what's going on.

''Oh Shit.''

* * *

><p><strong>its super short I know,umm but I felt like it was a good point to end. SO YEAH. 15 chapters maybe?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Omg! So many reviews,you guys are amazing and this is already chapter 10. The only reason I continue to write is to entertain you guys! Normally,I would just take a journal and keep the idea to myself but because of you amazing people I publish everyday with a smile. *toothy grin* Anyway,enjoy and yups. Gah im so awkward.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Clare's eyes shifted to the clock as she breathed in slowly. Her hair was tampered,up in different directions and she was red from running around the house like a lunatic. Clare figured she was the only one in the house so she decided to do a little detective work. She trudged to Jake's room,which was only a few doors down. Opening it slowly,a massive chill ran through her spine as she took her first step into the cold,mysterious room. She couldn't trust Jake anymore,he was a rapist and he was guilty for all his faults. A pang of guilt erupted in her body after her realization. All this time,she despised Julia for no reason at all. For something she was telling the truth about. God,she feels like a bitch. Clare looks around and quietly closes the door behind her before sprinting around the room looking for anything that might tell her about the party. Nothing but a few beer bottles took it away. She was on the verge of giving up before she saw a few slips sticking out from under his laptop. Hesitantly,she picked them up almost gasping at the sight. They were pictures,Clare guessed they were the pictures she saw when she was with Eli on the balcony.<p>

Eli. The last time she talked to him was when she snapped at him for being false. Clare shook the memory out of her head before continuing to look at the photos. One was off Julia,drunk and holding an empty beer bottle in her hand,her hair was messed up and her eyes were closed. Clare set that on the table. Another one was of her,alive and smiling near Jake who wasn't paying attention to the camera and was talking to someone that wasn't in the photo. She set it on the table. Then another one was of Jake's friend,whom she doesn't know the name of but seen him around,he had a bottle in her hand and the end was in Julia's mouth,it looked force but Clare was paying attention to their poses. Someone's hand was on her arm pulling her down on the bed,while another one held her legs. Her shirt was off and her bra was tampered with. Clare felt blood run through her veins as she set it down carefully. Another one looked as if it came out of a horror scene,Julia's arms were tied to the bed by tie's and her legs hung on the end. Jake was near her and he was rummaging through the closet for something in the corner. Clare let a tear fall as she set it down piling them up and putting them where she found it.

''Why would he leave those hanging around?'' She told herself before closing the door and bumping into a hard chest. Much to her dismay,Jake was staring down at her with wide dark eyes,a frown etched on his face. Her heart started to beat erratically as she looked up at the hard frown on his face. He laid a hand on the wall as if he were trying to block her from continuing down the hall. Clare looked over his shoulder craning her neck and Jake flashed her a forced smile. ''When did you come?'' She asked in a hushed tone and Jake snorted.

''A few minutes ago,the door was open.'' He responded darkly and Clare looked up at him. ''Clare you need to close the door,what if a rapist or a sicko came in?'' He asked and for a second Clare thought he was joking,but his facial expression showed no humor and Clare felt herself blush...in a bad way at that.

''I-I didn't know.'' She responded and Jake glanced at the door and back at her.

''Why were you in my room?'' He asked her backing away and opening the door and Clare was quick to find an excuse. She couldn't make it seem as if she was there for the reason she was. She fumbled with her thumbs before looking at him straight in the eyes.

''I lost my headphones.'' She cover's quickly and follows him inside his room feeling the same eerie sensation she always got when she came into his room. ''I figured you had them-''

''I don't.'' He cut her off and Clare nods her head quickly mentally slapping herself for being so stupid.

''I know but it doesn't hurt to be sure,right?''She says laughing nervously and Jake shoots her an odd look. He shrugs and shoo's her out the room. ''Uh Bye,'' She mutters as he pushes her out and closes the door,little did he know that she knows his dirty little secret. She lets out a soft sigh before plopping on her bed,the haunting images still glued in her mind. Reaching for her phone, she dials Alli quickly beckoning her to come over.

When Alli comes,a frown is planted on her face and her arms were crossed. Clare then remembered that Alli didn't believe her when she told her Jake was guilty. Clare quickly dragged Alli up the steps and closing the door before sitting on her bed. Confused,Alli sits beside her waiting for her to speak. ''Why did you call me here?'' Alli finally says after a period of silence and Clare's tongue grazes her lower lip.

''Remember when I told you about Jake being guilty?'' Clare says and Alli groans preparing to stand up but Clare pulls her back down. ''Well I found pictures that might change your mind.'' Clare explained and Alli cocked an eyebrow at her.

''What are you saying?'' She responded and Alli's eyes widened. ''Omg,where are they? I wanna see!'' Alli continued excitedly and Clare shushed her making sure the door was closed. Alli pretending to zip her lips and trash the key her eyes widening in the process. Clare sighs looking at the ground until Alli bites her lower lip.

''The photos are in his room.'' She whispers feeling slightly paranoid. She hoped he wasn't listening in on their conversation. ''He's in there right now,so I can't show you.'' She looks at the door and Alli squeals to herself.

''Ooh detective work.'' She smiles and Clare sighed. ''Is he leaving anytime soon?''

''I don't think so.'' Clare starts. ''He just came back-''

''Guys im going to hang out with Freddie.'' Jake said poking his head through the door. ''Remember to lock the door.'' He then joked and disappeared. Alli turns to her friend grinning deviously as she follows Jake to the door happily. Closing it and locking it,she sprinted to his room opening it quickly. In worry,Clare ran to his room following Alli with a worried expression etched across her pale face.

''Whoa.'' Alli said flipping from one picture to another and Clare snatched it from her hand. Quickly grabbing Clare's phone,Alli took a picture of each and every photo licking her lip deviously. Looking at Clare,she waved the phone in her face. ''Just in case Jake gets smart and discards these photos.''

''So you believe me?'' Clare says hopefully and in response Alli snorts.

''After these photos,''She says handing Clare's phone back. ''hell yes.''

Clare smiled and Alli bit her lower lip. ''So here's the million dollar question,'' Alli starts and Clare scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. ''Are you going to tell detective Brenner or are you taking this one to the grave?''

Clare bit her lower lip before breathing in deeply.

''Honestly,I don't know.'' She muttered.

**X-X-X-X**

**9:00  
><strong>

Eli sighed as he leaned in the chair closing his eyes immediately,before getting shoved to the side. He groaned in response and he eyed his boss,who's arms were crossed and stared at him furiously. ''Oh sorry.'' Eli muttered and pushed himself off the stool and around the counter muttering profanities under his breath angrily. He then started serving customers who were banging on the counter impatiently and he felt like punching them. After a few hours,he saw the locks of honey and he looked at the last person he wanted to see.

''Hi Clare.'' He greets under his breath and he cleans the counter with a washcloth. Clare sits on the stool saying nothing and he glances up at her. ''How'd you get in?''

Clare chews on her lower lip sighing. ''The security guard recognized me I guess.'' She shrugged and he mentally cursed at the guard. ''Despite our troubles,I have something to show you.'' She looks through her phone and Eli cocks an eyebrow at her. She hold's it up in front of his face and his eyes widen when he sees the breast of his sister,Julia. '

''Argh.'' He screeches covering his face and Clare sighs as she continues to slide through the pictures. He then gets the courage to look at them and he frowns in disgust. ''Jake did this?'' He asked her and Clare nods.

''You know,the trial is tomorrow.'' Clare says sadly and Eli nods continuing to clean the counter around her. ''I'm dreading every second that leads to it.'' She sets her phone down and Eli sighs. ''Jake's been acting differently lately too.''She explains. ''He caught me in his room and there was this type of mixture in his eyes,'' She frowns. ''It was horrifying.'' Eli stares at her before dropping the cloth in the bin and sighing at her.

''I know you're still angry at me.'' He started. ''About you know..''

Clare looked at him and ignored his comment.

''What do you think is going to happen at the trial tomorrow?''

''We'll just wait and see.''

* * *

><p><strong>I hate short chapters but I guess im just a quick person.<strong>

blerg.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I am updating Eating Us Alive,no worries my Frenchmen. . Anyway,enjoy and enjoy! Har Har

**Disclaimer: **I do not own what is called DEGRASSI.

* * *

><p>Clare sighed as she tugged on her midnight blue pencil skirt. Her father scurried to the car as her mother slipped on her black pumps and she bit her lip as she sat in the passenger seat. Clare hesitated but continued to the car gripping her phone tightly as if it was going to help. She sighed as she closed the car door and looked at the emptiness beside her. Jake left an hour before them and the truth was eating her. She knew she had to say something to the detectives but she didn't know how. Her breathing hitched and her mother looked at her from the rear view mirror frowning.<p>

''Don't worry about Jake,darling.'' Her mother smiled applying some dark red lipstick. ''Everything will turn out okay,he's innocent after all.'' She smiled then looked back at her bag rummaging through it. She sighed and shook her head in response. ''Clare?'' She frowned and Clare bit her lower lip. They were bound to find out,she should just say it.

''Jake's guilty.'' Clare blurted and her father gripped on the wheel,his knuckles turning to a white shade as her mother gasped. Clare held back tears as she came to realization that he's gonna be in huge trouble after today. Her mother turned to face her and the angry mix in her eyes almost caused Clare to whimper,but it died down in her throat.

''Young lady.'' Her mother snapped. ''Do not accuse your beloved brother for something he didn't do!'' She lectured and stuffed her makeup bag in her purse furiously.

''I do have proof-'' She started but the car came to an abrupt stop and he turned around.

''Shut up.'' He hissed and Clare shut her mouth quickly,not wanting to anger him any more. ''You do not speak of this,okay? Do you want to see your brother behind bars with a bunch of scumbags that might take advantage of him while the police sit and watch to humor themselves?'' He asked and Clare shook her head.

''I think you're overestimating-''

He glared at her and he turned back around. ''Don't speak unless spoken to,clear?''

''crystal.'' She finally said and leaned her head against the window,sighing to herself.

**x-x-x-x**

Eli shoved his hands in his pants pockets as his mother tampered with his loose black tie. She ignored him completely,but she still wanted his appearance to seem mature. Julia walked down the hall with a light pink dress and flats and her jet black hair in a tight bun. She was frowning,her eyes droopy and her face showing no sign of life. Eli managed to shoot a small smile at her but she rolled her eyes in response looking at herself in her mirror. Her bluntness annoyed him but he ignored it as he turned to his mom who had just finished with his tie.

''Are you ready?'' She said dryly and Julia nodded grabbing her small handbag. Eli did as well before walking to the car where his mother's friend was waiting in the back.

The drive was long and quiet except for the small talk between his mother and her friend. As the car drove slowed down Eli got out sighing as he saw Clare and her small family talking to a few men in front of the double doors. His family walked over to them and they stopped their conversation short,to speak.

''Oh hello Goldsworthy's'' Clare's mother said forcing a smile. Clare bit her lower lip and it almost threw Eli into a trance,but he quickly recovered.

His mother mirrored the smile as she gripped on her purse. ''Hello Miss Edwards,where's Jake?'' She responded and Clare's mother frowned.

''Why?''She continued dryly and Eli's mom shrugged casually. ''What are your intentions?'' She asked her cocking an eyebrow and Clare blushed.

''Mom..'' Clare started tugging on her shirt and her mother shook her head.

''Oh no Clare,I think its time we confront the Goldsworthy family,don't ya think?'' She turned to Clare and all their eyes were on her.

''I-uh.'' She started with a shrug. ''I think this would be better left unsaid.'' Clare explained and her mother glared at her before Eli's mother smiled.

''We should be going,its a big day ahead!'' She explains in a false cheerful tone and pushes passed them as does Julia. Eli passed Clare and while doing this he gripped on her wrist and leaned over.

''I need to talk to you.'' He whispered in her ear and she looked at him curiously before he continued to follow the rest of his family.

**x-x-x**

''What did that underclassmen tell you?'' Clare's mom asked her eying Eli's back. Clare shook her head with shrug and she cleared her throat. ''Good,he is to much trouble.'' She said and shivered. ''It's cold,mind if we go in?'' Her mother asked him and he nodded taking her hand. Looking around,Clare spotted the detective that Alli referenced and Clare turned to see if her parents were already inside,after making sure she began to walk toward him before Eli grabbed her wrist spinning her to face him.

''Eli.'' She simply said and he sighed. ''I'm busy.'' She started to yank his grip away but he only held her tighter.

''Busy? With what?'' He said humorlessly and she simply pointed to the detective. ''Oh,you're really gonna tell him?Now?'' He shook his head and let go of her.

''Come with me,please.'' She whispered and Eli looked back at where his family went.

''Okay.'' He responded with a small nod and she shot him a weak smile before breathing in and walking to the detective.

He was sitting on a nearby bench sipping his coffee from what Clare believed to be from _Dunkin Donut_s. Clare sighed as she stood before him with a forced smile.

''Hello Miss Edwards..'' He greeted then looked at Eli. ''Mr Goldsworthy.'' He sipped his coffee eying them before licking his upper lip. ''Do you need any help?''

''Yes,we do.'' Clare said and he raised an eyebrow but set his cup down near him and crossed his arms.''It's about Julia Goldsworthy and Jake-''

''Ah yes,'' He nodded. ''What do you need?Any questions? Do you want a pamphlet?'' She shook her head and breathed in.

''I have..a confession.''

**x-x-x**

''You do know this is very serious,right?'' He said rubbing his hands on the desk and Clare looked around his office,the cold chill tickling her back. He had driven her to the station for more secrecy and Eli was waiting outside,racking his brain.

''Yes.''

''Also,this is very suspicious.'' He continued. ''You know,telling me the day of the trial.'' He gnawed on his lower lip and Clare's eyes widened. ''After all the interviews,it seems like it took time to have this story in correct order.''

''I'm telling the truth.''

''Yes,but the officials might disagree.'' He rummaged through the door humming an old _Beatles_ tune before a light bulb shined in Clare's head.

''I have proof.''

He looked up and he motioned for her to show him. Clare took out her phone and saw that she had six missed calls from her mother and she knows Eli's mother must've been worrying too. She scrolled through all the funny pictures of Alli,some pictures of a tree and some pictures of her mother until she found Jake's guilt.

''Here.'' She said shoving it in his face and he frowned before taking her phone.

''Oh,this is vital evidence.'' He hurried to the phone and called someone to come to his office and after all was said and done,he smiled weakly.

Clare muttered a few words under her breath and he looked at her.

''What are you thinking?'' He asked slightly leaning over to desk and Clare sighed.

''I just told on my brother,''

''You're doing a good thing.'' He said. ''If he's guilty..''

''I want him to be.'' She said staring into space. ''He raped Julia.'' She glanced at the photos with a small sigh as another cop came into view.

They began to talk but Clare didn't hear what they said. She was to busy worrying,not about Jake but about Julia. She needed to find a way to apologize.

''I'm gonna sneak into her bedroom.'' Clare told herself slightly proud of the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>This sucks,I will be updating Eating Us Alive I just felt like this was more important you know? OH and I'm writing a new story. 'The Video Diary of Elijah Goldsworthy' Already published prologue.S<em>o yeah. Um OKAY!<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The reason why I am never on: So Mozilla crashed and I can't open it, and its the only browser that remembered my password so now I have to use Chrome and it doesn't have my password. So, then I went to recover it with my email but I forgot the password to THAT and then the question that gets to my email password.. yeah I FORGOT THE ANSWER TO IT. It was just recently that I found the info.**

***CHEERS* YAY IM UPDATING YOU AGAINST ME *spins* wooh! **

**Wow I kind of forgot what's happening in the story,myself. I guess you guys are going to have to read back to know whats happening.**

**lol. I PROMISE I WILL BE MORE FREQUENT AND STUFF. ^3^**

_**So where we left off: Clare confessed to the cops that Jake was a rapist. SOO now Clare decided to climb up to Julia's room to apologize.**_

* * *

><p>The house windows were dark, giving away the obvious possibility that everyone was asleep at this time. She then wondered why she was doing this. Especially at almost 12:00 in the morning. Clare glanced at her watch, which was useless due to the lack of light to assist her. She sighed to herself before staring at the tree beside's their house.<p>

''That's convenient.'' She muttered and looked around, feeling the sweat trickle down her forehead. She knew if Eli found out he would throw a fit, knowing where both their families stand at this moment. Speaking of, how did the trial go? She shook the thought off and began up the tree. The tree rustled under her weight and she prayed no one heard her frantic breathing as she got farther from the ground. When she reached a window with pink curtains she knew it had to be Julia's. The light was on from her room meaning she was awake. What if someone else was in there? She then saw the movement of the curtains and turned to the side, so she was beside the window so Julia couldn't see.

''Im just saying..'' She heard Julia say as Julia opened the window, letting the breeze cool her pale skin. ''Clare Edwards would never do such a thing, Eli must be lying.'' Julia snorted. Must be on the phone, Clare thought. Clare moved toward the window, peeping inside the room to find Julia sitting on her bed painting her toes. Well Julia seems awfully calm despite everything that has happened.

Clare sucked in a breath before dashing inside the room, tripping on the edge of the window and falling face first on the ground of Julia's bedroom. Then it was quiet except for the constant chatter of the other person on the phone. Clare felt her face redden as she sat up brushing herself frantically.

''Uh Charlie, im gonna call you back..'' Julia said slowly and set the phone down grabbing a notebook that was on her bed in the process. ''Get out of my room. or i'll throw this at you.'' Julia threatened and Clare stared at the notebook in hand. Yeah, okay. Clare shook her head and Julia opened her mouth.

''Mo-'' Clare dashed to Julia's sighed and clasped her hand over her mouth. Muffled sounds came from Julia and Clare shook her head nervously.

''Please, I came here for a reason.'' Clare explained and Julia crossed her arms. ''Just..hear me out, kay?'' Julia stared at her before nodding slowly and Clare backed away.

''Okay.. '' Julia responded and signaled Clare to begin. ''You have three minutes..''

''I snitched on Jake, like to the cops.'' Clare explained and Julia stared at her blankly. ''-and im sorry for not believing you. He's my family, of coarse I would take his side without any backup. That's just what families do for each other. Though, I know my family is at fault here.'' Clare looked down, and back at Julia. ''I also would make any statements to back your families accusation if you need me to.'' Clare assured and Julia smiled a little.

''I appreciate it, but this doesn't mean I forgive you.'' Julia said, then frowned at her. ''Your 'family' raped me, Clare.'' Clare nodded. '' That is unforgivable.'' Julia stated and Clare took a deep breath fumbling with her thumbs.

''I know I should feel devastated, and I should be in bed crying myself to sleep at night..'' Julia started. ''But I kind of feel liberated. Like, this can't stop me from life, ya know?'' Clare stared at her. Duh, she doesn't know. She never went through..this.

''You should go.'' Julia pointed to the window Clare came in. ''And you shouldn't come back.'' Clare's cheeks were red and her breathing was uneven, but she did as told.

She can't force Julia to forgive her. As long as Julia knows, then she's at ease.

_x-x-x-x_

'' Pass the peas.''

The dinner table was oddly silent, with the occasional coughs and clacking of the tableware. Eli stared at his family, biting his inner cheek as he fumbled with his food,in boredom. Julia looked pale, paler than usual and her clothes were tattered up and it looked like she didn't have any sleep last night. Come to think of it, he did here some weird noises coming from her room the other night...he wonders what she was doing.

Everyone finished up and Eli began to slip his shoes on for his first day of work. He quit his old job to a job at Pizza Leslie, it paid better and it was closer to home. He took his phone and his jacket before walking out the door, hearing a small 'bye' from either Julia or his conscience.

He crossed the street toward the pizza shop where he walking in, looking at the busy population and the frantic workers almost dashing from table to table. He cocked an eyebrow before walking toward the counter. ''Ah Elijah!'' Said the boss, Ron who was already stacking boxes of pizza's.

''It's Eli.'' He grimaced and Ron put his hands up in surrender before handing him a small notebook and an apron with a pen tucked inside the pocket. Eli looked at the utensils before nodding, looking around.

''Table 4.'' Ron said pointing to a table that consisted of a man and what Eli assumed, was his girlfriend. A tall slender woman with shiny blonde hair and a man with curly brown hair sat waiting staring around. Eli walked over to them and placed the pen on the paper, slightly agitated at the amount of people that took place in the restaurant today.

''Hi, My name is Eli- Elijah. I'll be serving you today, are you guys ready to order?'' Eli said in his best professional tone and the woman smiled.

''Yes.'' She clasped her hands together. ''Can I get ravioli with a side of two bread sticks? Oh and extra cheese.'' The woman said and he wrote the order down, not sure if they even had ravioli today. He then looked at the man but the man shook his head and the woman looked at him, slightly baffled.

''You're not getting anything?'' The woman said, gasping. Eli had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. ''You're making me look fat.'' She said with a pout and the man laughed.

''Then just an extra cheese pizza. Thank you.'' The man said and glanced at his water.

''Okay, your food will be here in a sec.'' Eli turned on his heel walking around the counter scrambling through the orders and he plucked it in, staring at the wood of the counter, in another world.

''Eli.'' Ron patted Eli on the back and Eli turned to him. ''Please don't tell me you're tired, you only did one order!'' Ron said slightly confused and Eli shook his head with a forced laugh.

''Nah just thinking.'' He responded and Ron nodded before walking back into the kitchen. He was thinking about what he said to Drew the first time he met Clare, and he realized that he still had his word on it. God, if Clare finds out she'll hate him forever. _Look here's the plan:I get her to like me,I get dirty secrets about Martin,make him admit he raped Julia to the public and then I destroy him-physically and mentally._

Eli sighed before turning around and walking into the kitchen followed by another waiter.

x-x-x-

Clare sighed as she glanced at her phone. It's 9:00 and the last time she has talked to Eli was the day she confessed. ''Maybe I should call him..'' Clare muttered staring at her phone and she decided against it. Eli has been on her mind most of the time lately, sometimes good and sometimes bad. It's mixed feelings when it comes to him.

She decided to call him.

After the third ring Eli picked up,slightly breathless. ''Hello?'' He said and she heard the sound of multiple voices in the background. Clare bit her lip before breathing in and looking around. ''Clare?'' Eli then said and Clare paused before replying,

''Yeah it's me.'' She responded and she heard a sigh of relief come from the other end. ''How are you?''

''Good.'' Eli said timidly and Clare furrowed her eyebrows,ignoring it. ''Julia informed me about your little stunt. You seriously climbed the tree to get to her room?'' Eli said with a small laugh and Clare was slightly surprised by his reaction. She honestly thought he would go crazy on her,

''You're losing your sanity, Edwards.'' Eli added and Clare smiled pulling at her shirt.

''I did it from the goodness of my heart.'' She retorted and she heard Eli curse under his breath.

''Clare I cant talk.. im working right now.'' Eli then said and Clare frowned. ''Sorry.''

''Oh okay. Can we meet up though? Tomorrow?''

''Sure.''

* * *

><p><strong>This is pretty short but bear with me, I haven't been on since well a while. I wrote this to like...get back on track. Some of the stuff has nothing to do with the story (Eli taking a couples order) but that all will come into play...later ;)<strong>


End file.
